


Accidents happen

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse





	Accidents happen

My coffee stained shirt shrank in the drier. You gave me purple silk.  


Another you wore, accidentally scorching the sleeve with candle flame, replacing with cool white linen.  


One gained indelible grass stains from indelible grass. Who knew that was a thing? I instigated that delightful accident one warm, lazy afternoon. You found a fitted black shirt that made your face do that _oooooh_ thing when I tried it on.  


One went missing. I know it's hidden in your wardrobe. Not sure this pattern suits me.  


One disintegrated, for science.

One red checked flannel shirt remains. Let me keep it?


End file.
